


A Moment Of Happiness (And Then It's Gone)

by namelessfedah



Series: Alone In The World (With You By My Side) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Louis riesce, per la prima volta, a trascorrere una nottata priva di incubi e tumulti; e giorno dopo giorno scopre sempre più cose sull'Alpha per cui brucia di desiderio. Niall è poco collaborativo, ma il branco sembra meno spaventoso del solito. Subentrano delle novità e le cose sembrano star migliorando, ma poi gli incubi ricominciano.





	A Moment Of Happiness (And Then It's Gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a moment of happiness (and then it´s gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143693) by [littlepixielou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou). 



> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è littlepixielou qui su AO3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi63.tinypic.com/168h2ro.jpg) di tradurla.

La stanza d'ospedale era silenziosa, ma Louis riusciva comunque a sentire le urla provenienti dal corridoio. Se ne stava raggomitolato all'inizio del letto, gli occhi incollati alla porta mentre aspettava ansiosamente che si aprisse. Voleva uscire e dirgli di smetterla di gridare. Era troppo spaventato per farlo, tuttavia, e si odiava per questo. Sapeva di non dover essere spaventato da Niall, ne tantomeno da Harry.

Sapeva che Harry non aveva avuto intenzione di ferirlo, e che la contusione sul suo braccio non era niente in confronto a ciò che aveva subito. Harry era sconvolto e stressato, Louis lo capiva. Probabilmente non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto fosse forte la presa sul suo braccio. Harry non capiva quanto riuscisse a diventare forte a volte e quanto Louis fosse fragile.

Niall non era a conoscenza di tutte queste cose, però, ed era per questo che stava gridando contro chiunque. Louis non riusciva a sentire cosa dicessero, ma era convinto non fosse qualcosa di buono. Udiva principalmente il biondo gridare parolacce, cosa che non lo sorprese per niente.

Senza pensarci Louis iniziò a scavarsi il braccio con le unghie, cercando di smettere di pensare. Sapeva che se Harry l'avesse visto sarebbe stato furioso. Lo era già, probabilmente. Se Louis non l'avesse detto a Niall ora il biondo non starebbe urlando contro Harry e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo come si fosse procurato la ferita.

La porta si aprì con un tonfo e Louis riuscì a sentire Niall imprecare da qualche parte della casa, aveva perso il conto di quante volte il biondo l'avesse aggiustata. Harry era in piedi sull'uscio e non sembrava felice, ma nemmeno troppo arrabbiato. Sembrava quasi solenne e Louis notò il modo in cui deglutì a fatica. Il suo cuore stava per uscire dal petto quando Harry iniziò a camminare lentamente verso di lui, fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri dal letto. Louis evitò il suo sguardo, era troppo spaventato.

"Mostramela." La voce dell'Alpha suonava più profonda del normale nel silenzio della stanza, al che Louis sobbalzò leggermente, non gli piaceva dove sarebbe andato a finire il discorso.

"Mo-mostrarti cosa, Harry?" alzò cautamente lo sguardo verso il più grande e okay, ora era arrabbiato.

"Sai esattamente di cosa sto parlando, Louis. Fammi vedere." Disse senza alzare il tono di voce ma continuando a spaventare Louis, che si morse le labbra nervosamente. Sapeva di cosa stesse parlando Harry. Ma sapeva anche cosa sarebbe successo se avesse fatto ciò che diceva. Si sarebbe arrabbiato e Louis ne sarebbe uscito ferito, andava sempre così. Dovrebbe esserci abituato, ma non lo era, non con Harry.

Lo aveva sempre trattato così bene ed era sempre stato troppo gentile con lui. Non aveva mai preteso niente da Louis, nonostante fosse un Alpha e lui l'ultimo Omega rimasto sulla terra, non gli aveva mai fatto nessun tipo di pressione. Louis non voleva rovinare tutto questo, ma sospettava di averlo già fatto, solo perché non riusciva a tenere la sua stupida bocca tappata.

"No."

Harry serrò i pugni a quello, le sue sopracciglia erano corrugate. Fece un piccolo passo verso Louis, che girò la testa, aspettando il colpo.

"Louis, fammi vedere la ferita." Parlò attraverso i denti stretti, ma Louis non cedeva. Preferiva essere colpito che fargli vedere il danno che sapeva Harry non aveva avuto intenzione di compiere.

"No." Disse ancora. Questa volta Harry trattenne il respiro e Louis sapeva che l'Alpha ne avesse abbastanza del suo comportamento; poteva vedere i suoi occhi, e non erano più verdi.

"Fammi vedere il braccio, Louis. Ora!" la sua voce tuonò attraverso l'intera stanza e Louis tremò. Era diversa questa volta, non lo aveva mai visto così. Stava iniziando a sentire il familiare ronzio all'interno delle sue orecchie e il suo corpo gli urlava di fare come l'Alpha dicesse.

Era così nuovo e spaventoso per Louis che i suoi occhi si inumidirono. Faceva male, ma riuscì a toccarsi il braccio con la mano e ad alzarsi la manica. Il suo corpo si rilassò immediatamente a quello, avvertendo il pericolo scampato. Le sue orecchie ronzavano ancora ma il dolore provocato dalla paura era svanito.

Era talmente perso tra i suoi pensieri che non si accorse del fatto che Harry era più vicino e lo stava fissando, poteva sentire il suo sguardo trafiggerlo. Scosse la testa e guardò Harry, sorprendendosi del fatto che non sembrasse più arrabbiato, solo triste. Aveva le sopracciglia ancora corrugate, ma le sue spalle erano tristemente accasciate e il suo respiro era pesante, era come se stesse cercando di non piangere.

"Louis." Sussurrò con voce roca. E prima che Louis potesse anche solo pensare di fare qualcosa Harry era sulle ginocchia di fronte a lui. Le sue mani erano sui fianchi dell'Omega che sussultò quando Harry nascose la testa nel suo petto. Louis fissò l'Alpha incredulo e con il cuore a pezzi.

"Mi dispiace così tanto, Louis. Dio, non riesco a credere di averti fatto del male." Louis scosse la testa al suono del disgusto nella voce di Harry.

"No, Harry. Va tutto bene."

"Non va tutto bene, Louis. Ti ho fatto del male e sono così fottutamente dispiaciuto. Non sapevo cosa stessi facendo, ero così arrabbiato e ti ho ferito pur non avendo nessun diritto di farlo, okay?" Louis annuì leggermente e poggiò una mano sui ricci di Harry. Voleva confortarlo, anche se non sapeva come fare.

"Harry, va tutto bene, so che non volevi farlo." Provò a dire, ma Harry scosse la testa sul suo petto, gli occhi ancora serrati.

"Non importa, ti ho ferito e non mi perdonerò mai per questo." Sembrava addolorato e l'intero corpo di Louis ne risentì, si sentiva male. Era colpa sua. Aveva sconvolto Harry. Era un cattivo Omega, inutile. E doveva essere punito per questo.

"Per favore, non dire così. Solo.. solo puniscimi, e poi dimentichiamo tutto." Harry lo guardò, avvertendo il dolore nella voce dell'Omega.

"Cosa? No, Louis! Non è colpa tua, okay? Sono felice che tu l'abbia detto a Niall e certamente non ti punirò per questo. Ho fatto questo[CASINO](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3164107#10297193) e mi accerterò di sistemare le cose. Non voglio che pensi questo, okay?"

Louis abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato; si è reso ridicolo di nuovo. "Okay."

Non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro da dire, ma Harry sembrava soddisfatto della risposta quindi era okay.

"Bene, ti prometto, Louis, che mi assicurerò personalmente che tu non venga più ferito, mai. Almeno non finché ti sarò vicino." Louis sorrise un po' a quello sapeva che fosse impossibile per Harry prevenire qualsiasi cosa potesse ferirlo, ma si sentiva bene comunque, si sentiva protetto avendo qualcuno che badasse a lui. Non ce l'aveva mai avuto, non che riuscisse a ricordare, almeno. Quindi era incredibilmente grato ad Harry per avergli detto tutte quelle cose.

"Grazie, Harry." disse tirando leggermente i suoi ricci, che riposavano ancora tra le sue dita. Harry lo guardo con un grande sorriso stampato sulla faccia.

"Non ringraziarmi, tesoro. Farei di tutto per te." Louis arrossì a quelle parole, ma Harry non sembrò notarlo mentre ritornava in piedi. Grugnì stirandosi la schiena e Louis is morse le labbra.

"Sembri sfinito, amore. Hai bisogno di riposarti. È stata una giornata lunga e impegnativa, quindi capisco tu sia stanchissimo." Scompigliò i capelli di Louis mentre parlava e questo fece diventare l'Omega ancora più assonnato. Sentiva gli occhi incredibilmente pesanti tutto ad un tratto ed Harry fece una risatina.

"Andiamo, amore. So quanto odi questo letto, non ti forzerò a dormirci." Louis voleva baciarlo per quello, ma si limitò a lasciarsi sollevare e a farsi trasportare attraverso la stanza da Harry, che lo teneva stretto e lo guardava profondamente.

Louis si morse le labbra quando si fermarono davanti la sua stanza, non voleva che Harry lo lasciasse. Era caldo e solido, tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era sicurezza e conforto. Sapeva che non si sarebbe sentito così bene da solo nella sua stanza e non amvrebbe dormito molto a causa degli incubi, realizzò che sarebbero stati peggiori quella notte a causa degli eventi appena accaduti.

Harry interruppe i suoi pensieri carezzandogli la guancia con un dito. E quando Louis alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, l'Alpha lo stava osservando con tanto amore e adorazione che Louis ne fu quasi stordito.

"Sicuro di riuscire a dormire da solo, amore? Se vuoi, puoi dormire con me." Sembrò quasi timido quando chiese e Louis non lo aveva mai visto così.

"Sei sicuro? Non vorrei disturbarti.."

"No! Sei sempre il benvenuto, okay? Sempre. Se avessi qualche problema o non riuscissi a dormire a causa degli incubi, sappi che sono qui. E inoltre, mi calmerebbe tanto averti vicino. Sono ancora un po' frastornato dall'incidente alla stazione di polizia. Quindi si, apprezzerei molto se stessi nella mia stanza stanotte."

Louis era senza parole ed Harry sembrava leggermente frustrato. Era una gran cosa che Harry lo avesse ammesso. Louis prese la sua mano gentilmente e lo guardò.

"Mi piacerebbe molto stare nella tua stanza, Harry. Grazie." L'Alpha gli fece un piccolo sorriso e lo trasportò attraverso il corridoio. Louis non era mai stato nella stanza di Harry quindi era un po' nervoso mentre l'Alpha apriva la grande porta e lo guidava all'interno.

La stanza era immensa e tinteggiata con colori scuri e quasi inquietanti. Louis, una volta sceso dalle braccia di Harry, mosse le dita dei piedi sul tappeto nero, costatandone la morbidezza. Harry accese la luce e Louis guardò a bocca aperta l'enorme letto che prendeva gran parte della stanza. Le coperte di seta erano di un rosso scuro e tutto ciò che Louis voleva fare era nascondervisi dentro.

"Benvenuto nella mia stanza, non è molto ma mi piace, si." Disse scrollando le spalle come se non fosse tutto questo affare e Louis lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, non aveva mai visto tutto quel lusso prima.

"Sai che ho passato la maggior parte della mia vita in uno sporco seminterrato, si? Questo è.. il paradiso!" esclamò, ma quando si girò verso Harry con un grande sorriso sulla faccia, quest'ultimo non sembrava così eccitato. Più triste e arrabbiato.

Louis poteva immaginare cosa stesse pensando quindi gli si avvicinò (Saltellò più che altro. Ringraziamo la sua caviglia rotta, già.) e quando lo raggiunse posò cautamente una mano sul suo petto.

"Hey, non.. non pensarci, okay? Non mi piace che tu ti senta in colpa riguardo una cosa di cui non conoscevi nemmeno l'esistenza, non hai niente a che fare con quello." Harry posò le mani sui fianchi di Louis mentre il più piccolo cercava di confortarlo e scosse la testa. "Tesoro, è il mio lavoro. Dovrei prendermi cura di te." Rise leggermente ma Louis si imbronciò.

"Non è il tuo lavoro, Harry. Mi conosci appena." Li fu Harry ad imbronciarsi. Non rispose. però, lo aiutó semplicemente ad arrivare al letto per poi sedervisi entrambi.

"Hai ragione, ti conosco appena. Ma mi piacerebbe davvero conoscerti meglio, se me lo permetterai." 

"Certo che lo faró. Mi piacerebbe molto conoscerti, Harry." Harry sorrise alla morbidezza della voce di Louis, era incredibilmente bello con le guance rosse e i denti a scavare nelle sue labbra.

"Ne sono onorato, ora fammi trovare dei vestiti da prestarti, così puoi dormire." Louis lo guardò mentre si alzò e scomparì dietro una porta, che immaginava fosse il guardaroba, ma non poteva esserne sicuro trattandosi di Harry.

Apparì un po' di minuti dopo con dei vestiti tra le mani e un sorriso trionfante stampato in faccia. "Potrebbero essere un po' grandi ma andranno bene per ora. Ci dormirai soltanto, comunque."

Lanciò i vestiti sul letto e Louis lo guardò con un sorriso.

"Grazie, Harry."

"Non c'è problema, amore. Ora vado in bagno, così puoi cambiarti. A meno che.. hai bisogno di aiuto?" chiese grattandosi il retro del collo imbarazzato mentre Louis lo fissava con le guance che gli andavano a fuoco; la tensione nella stanza era diventata ridicolmente alta.

"Io, uh, penso di potercela fare. Ti chiamo se mi serve aiuto.. si?" Louis era tanto imbarazzato quanto Harry. Si schiarì la gola e guardò altrove.

"Okay, grande. Io solo.. me ne vado." Così dicendo si girò e lasciò la stanza prima che la situazione diventasse ancora più imbarazzante, non era sicuro che le guance o il cuore di Louis avrebbero potuto sopportarlo.

Louis lasciò uscire un respiro tremolante mentre fissava la porta del bagno ora chiusa. Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto nessuno tipo di problema a farsi aiutare da Harry, ma non poteva permettersi di avere certi pensieri, non ancora. Scosse la testa e prese i vestiti precedentemente posizionati sul letto, sarebbero stati sicuramente troppo grandi su di lui, ma per qualche ragione il suo Omega interiore fece le fusa a quello, quindi pensò non ci fosse nessun problema.

Una volta tolti i suoi vestiti strappati e insanguinati, che gettó sul pavimento disgustato, prese i pantaloni della tuta che Harry gli aveva dato e sospirò. Sapeva che probabilmente sarebbero caduti se fosse stato in piedi quindi li mise da parte e prese la felpa blu. Era soffice e calda e profumava proprio come Harry, era perfetta e Louis fece quasi le fusa per la contentezza.

Harry entrò nella stanza proprio mentre Louis si stava infilando la felpa, il cuore saltò leggermente nel suo petto. Riuscì a intravedere le costole rotte e le contusioni, ma anche tanta pelle abbronzata e i suoi boxer bianchi. Aveva i capelli scompigliati a causa del movimento. Harry si schiarì la gola e la testa di Louis scattò verso di lui, un profondo rossore si espanse sulle sue guance.

"Harry!" squittì quasi mentre abbassava l'orlo della felpa per coprirsi il più possibile, cadendo quasi. Si rilassò, tuttavia, quando Harry si avvicinò lentamente.

"Qualcosa non va con i pantaloni?" Louis poteva sentire il sorriso nella voce di Harry quindi si morse le labbra mentre rispose, gli occhi a fissare le mani coperte dalle maniche della felpa.

"Erano davvero troppo grandi, tutto qui. Starò bene anche solo con questo." Harry annuì mentre raccoglieva i vestiti usati di Louis.

"Bene, okay allora. Hai bisogno di andare in bagno prima di dormire? Ho uno spazzolino in più." Louis annuì e appena Harry finì di prendere i vestiti lo aiutò ad arrivare al bagno. Mentre Louis era in bagno Harry sistemò il letto per la notte e spense il telefono, non voleva che nessuno li disturbasse e Louis aveva un gran bisogno di dormire, come Harry stesso.

Louis saltellò fuori dal bagno mentre Harry si metteva a letto; sembrava leggermente perso e se ne stava lì vicino la porta quindi Harry batté con la mano il posto di fianco al suo sul letto con un piccolo sorriso.

"Spero non ti dispiaccia condividere. Il letto è grande abbastanza per entrambi, comunque, si?" cercò di non sembrare troppo sicuro vedendo Louis ancora un po' perso. Era difficile, tuttavia, avendo notato il rossore coprire interamente le guance dell'Omega e i suoi occhi inchiodati sul dorso ora nudo di Harry.

"Io, uh.. no, non mi dispiace. Almeno finché va bene a te?" disse mordendosi il labbro inferiore ed Harry gemette quasi.

"Certo che non mi dispiace, ora vieni qui prima che ti addormenti sulla porta." Louis lo raggiunse a fatica mentre lui dava un colpetto sul letto, non voleva intendere male la situazione, ma come poteva non farlo quando aveva un piccolo, dolce Louis che si stava arrampicando sul suo letto, indossando un suo maglione che gli stava troppo grande e lo rendeva ancora più adorabile di quanto non fosse normalmente?

Non poteva permettersi di pensarlo, tuttavia, quindi si schiarì la gola e guardò altrove. Louis prese le distanze una volta sistematosi nel letto ed Harry gli fu riconoscente. L'Omega fissava il soffitto e respirava pesantemente. Quando Harry spense la luce si permise di girarsi a guardarlo.

"Harry?" sussurrò. Harry lo guardo, sembrava ancora più fragile al buio e tutto quello che Harry voleva fare era coccolarlo tenendolo vicino e non lasciarlo più andare. Quella era un'altra cosa che non poteva fare, comunque, quindi si limitò a rispondergli sussurrando.

"Cosa c'è, Louis?"

Harry corrugò la fronte all'esitazione di Louis. Le sue piccole dita giocarono con le coperte per un po', prima di rispondergli finalmente.

"Quando.. quando mi hai salvato da quegli agenti e hai detto che sono tuo, pe-perché l'hai fatto?" Harry degludì a fatica mentre Louis lo guardò con occhi confusi; sapeva che la domanda sarebbe saltata fuori prima o poi quindi era preparato, almeno un po'.

"Oh, quello. Beh, credo io fossi leggermente agitato. Eri in pericolo e sin dal primo momento che ti ho visto ho capito quanto fossi speciale che avevi bisogno di protezione. Non solo perché sei un Omega, ma perché.. perché mi tratti diversamente. Non mi vedi come tutti gli altri. Anche se sei stato ferito moltissime volte non hai paura di me, mi tratti come tratti Niall e non hai idea di quanto io lo apprezzi."

Gli occhi di Harry brillavano quasi al buio e Louis dovette distogliere lo sguardo per alcuni secondi, l'intero momento era così intenso, ma aveva paura potesse svanire quindi tornò a guardare Harry, prendendo la sua mano.

Era calda e grande, leggermente ruvida ma Louis sorrise alla sensazione. Avrebbe potuto stringere quella mano per sempre se ne avesse avuto l'opportunità, non aveva intenzione di andarsene presto e non voleva rinunciare alla meravigliosa sensazione nel suo stomaco.

"N-non credevo che pensassi queste cose. Pensavo ti sentissi semplicemente responsabile per me perché sono l'ultimo Omega rimasto e come Alpha è tuo dovere o qualcosa del genere assicurarti che io viva." Mormorò ed la mano di Harry si strinse intorno alla sua.

"Louis.. mi guardi, amore? Per favore?" Louis lo fece mordendosi le labbra, incontrando gli occhi gli Harry, che erano tanto intensi tanto quanto lo erano stati quando gli aveva detto che era suo.

"Non voglio che la pensi così, okay? Ti proteggo perché voglio farlo, sei perfetto per questo mondo,  _per me_. Prometto che farò di tutto per vederti sempre al sicuro e felice. So che ci conosciamo appena e che non ti fidi completamente di me ma se me lo permetti farò di tutto per conquistarmi la tua fiducia. Ti darò la possibilità di vivere la vita che non hai mai avuto, una vita in cui sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi. E se me lo permetterai sarò onorato di viverla al tuo fianco."

Harry prese un lungo respiro dopo il suo piccolo discorso, il suo cuore martellava ed era abbastanza sicuro Louis potesse sentirlo. Si preoccupò un po' quando vide gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Louis e il suo labbro inferiore tremare, sapeva per certo fosse confuso.

Ecco perché Harry prese lo shock della sua vita quando Louis si lanciò improvvisamente su di lui, le braccia strette intorno al suo collo. E tutto quello che Harry poté fare fu stendersi completamente guardando il piccolo ragazzo aggrappato a lui.

Riusciva a sentire le lacrime calde scendergli sul collo e non appena riuscì a connettere leggermente il cervello avvolse le braccia intorno al piccolo Omega, ancora un po' confuso. Louis stava mormorando cose sulla sua pelle ma non riusciva a sentire niente quindi scosse leggermente la testa con un sorriso sincero sul volto.

"Tesoro, non capisco una parola così." Portò gentilmente su la testa di Louis così da poter osservare i suoi occhi blu. Stava ancora piangendo, ma aveva un piccolo sorriso stampato in faccia quindi Harry si rilassò.

"È la cosa più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto." La sua voce si spezzò alla fine ed Harry era ricoperto di lacrime ora, ma non importava perché aveva il suo piccolo ragazzo tra le braccia.

"Shh. Amore, non piangere. Niente più lacrime a causa mia, ti prego. Non volevo farti piangere."

Louis rise un po' a quello. "Lo so, mi dispiace. È solo.. intendevi davvero ciò che hai detto?  _Tutto_  quello che hai detto?"

Harry gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo guardò intensamente unendo le loro fronti.

"Certo che lo intendevo, tutto ciò che ho detto è vero e spero davvero tu ci crederai veramente, un giorno. Mi piacerebbe tu fossi mio per davvero ma non sono io a dover decidere. Sta tutto a te, bellissimo. Sappi solo che se ce ne fosse la necessità, ti aspetterei per sempre." Louis fece una piccola risatina a quello, e quando nascose di nuovo la testa nel collo di Harry singhiozzò leggermente, portando l'Alpha a stringergli i fianchi in risposta.

"Non penso dovrai aspettare così tanto." Mugugnò, ma questa volta Harry lo sentì perfettamente. Il suo cuore si fermò quasi a quelle parole ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Chiuse gli occhi respirando il profumo di Louis; avrebbero potuto parlarne più tardi.

Quando Louis si svegliò si sentì incredibilmente caldo, era sconcertato che fosse riuscito a dormire l'intera notte senza avere nemmeno un incubo. Era solito svegliarsi urlando. Era circondato da cuscini e coperte e si sentì quasi fluttuante, accolse la sensazione a braccia aperte. Era da troppo che non si sentiva così bene e al sicuro. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare l'ultima volta che si fosse svegliato con il sorriso.

Tuttavia, quando si sedette realizzò che mancasse qualcosa, Harry era sparito. Louis corrugò la fronte mentre ispezionava con gli occhi la stanza, dove poteva essere? Prima che si potesse alzare per cercarlo sentì il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva nella doccia e si rilassò notevolmente contro i cuscini. 'È solo in bagno, Louis, calmati.' Si rimproverò.

Ricominciò a pensare alla notte appena passata e non poté fermare un sorriso. Avevano parlato, Harry voleva conoscerlo meglio e per qualche ragione Louis non aveva niente in contrario. Harry era fantastico, tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato da un accoppiamento, e anche se non era proprio pronto ad una relazione si sentiva calmo. "Aspetterei per sempre." Aveva detto Harry, Louis sentì caldo al solo ricordo. Harry avrebbe aspettato per lui; gli avrebbe dato tempo, nessuna pressione.

Harry non era per niente come gli Alpha che aveva immaginato. Era sicuramente feroce e dominante, ma rispettava i desideri di Louis e lo trattava come un suo pari. Sapeva che Harry fosse un Alpha, e che quindi avrebbe fatto degli errori. Li avrebbe fatti anche Louis, non era di certo l'Omega perfetto, ma andava bene perché a Harry non sembrava importare. Accettava i suoi errori, quindi Louis accettava quelli di Harry. Nessuno era perfetto ma forse, e solo forse, erano perfetti l'uno per l'altro. Sembrava essere così, in fin dei conti.

"Sei sveglio." Louis saltò quando una voce interruppe il treno di pensieri che lo occupavano, Harry lo stava guardando con le sopracciglia leggermente corrugate e lasciò uscire un sospiro.

"Mi hai spaventato." Disse imbronciandosi ed Harry fece un sorrisetto mentre si muoveva per la stanza.

"Scusa, amore. La prossima volta farò più rumore." Louis roteò gli occhi a quello ma fu presto distratto quando realizzò che Harry avesse solo un minuscolo asciugamano a contornargli la vita. Riusciva a vedere l'inizio della sua v e degludì a vuoto quando vide una piccola gocciolina scorrere giù dal petto tonico dell'Alpha.

"Sei ancora lì, Louis?" Harry sembrava fin troppo compiaciuto per i gusti di Louis quindi se ne uscì con una scollata del capo. Harry lo guardava con un sopracciglio sollevato e un piccolo ghigno stampato in faccia. Louis grugnì e gli lanciò un cuscino.

"Smettila!" il cuscino colpì dritto in faccia Harry, che borbottò qualcosa.

"Smetterla? Non sto facendo niente." Louis poteva sentire il sorriso nella sua voce quindi grugnì ancora una volta indietreggiando sul letto.

"Smettila di sembrare così pieno di te." Si lamentò ed Harry sorrise camminando verso il guardaroba. Non era per niente giusto quanto fosse attirato dal corpo di Harry, perché doveva essere così dannatamente attraente? Louis fissò il soffitto aspettando che Harry si cambiasse velocemente, nel caso Louis avesse intenzione di guardare, non voleva adulare ulteriormente il povero ragazzo.

"Pensi di rimanere lì tutto il giorno o ti vesti e fai colazione con me?" sembrava serio quindi Louis lo guardò e sospirò.

"Ugh, okay. Non ho i miei vestiti, comunque."

"Sono stato nella tua stanza e ti ho preso un paio di jeans." Disse indicando i pantaloni vicino a lui e Louis corrugò la fronte.

"Niente maglia?"

Harry sembrava di nuovo compiaciuto mentre indicava il suo guardaroba col capo. "Puoi indossare una delle mie."

Oh, beh, questo non era ciò che Louis si aspettava di sentire.

"Perché?" ora era il turno di Harry di sospirare, avvicinandosi e dando una veloce occhiata al suo braccio sinistro.

"Perché sei adorabile con i miei vestiti addosso. Ora sbrigati a prepararti, ti aspetto giù." Lasciò la stanza dopo aver baciato la fronte di Louis, che dovette aspettare un po' prima di riuscire a muoversi. Sentiva ancora le labbra di Harry su di lui e dovette forzarsi a raggiungere il bagno.

Una volta finito indossò gli skinny jeans neri e un maglione marrone di Harry. Scese le scale piano, a causa della sua caviglia, con il cuore che batteva fortissimo nel petto. Si diresse alla sala da pranzo, dove tutti stavano facendo colazione. Ricordava tanto una caffetteria della scuola, a detta di Niall. Louis non ci era mai stato, aveva sempre mangiato nella sua stanza e all'inizio nella stanza d'ospedale.

Non è che stesse evitando il resto del branco, aveva avuto modo di incrociare qualcuno nei corridoi ma era tutto. Non sapeva quanto sapessero di lui, ma sentiva che a loro non piacesse molto. Dopotutto era un estraneo, non apparteneva a nessun posto e tutti sapevano che gli estranei tendevano a diventare un pericolo per il branco.

Con questo pensiero fermo in testa, aprì piano la porta e il rumore che gli arrivò dritto alle orecchie era quasi assordante. L'intero branco sembrava fare colazione allo stesso tempo, tutti parlavano e i bambini urlavano e correvano per la stanza lanciando cibo. Louis fissò il trambusto di fronte a lui e stava per uscire quando notò Harry.

Era seduto al tavolo più grande al centro della stanza, anche Niall era li, insieme ai due uomini che riconobbe essere Liam e Zayn. Non ci aveva mai parlato ma aveva sentito moltissime volte Harry e Niall menzionarli. Erano i bracci destri dell'Alpha.

Niall lo vide per primo e si alzò facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.

"Louis! Siamo qui!" Louis arrossì quando praticamente tutta la stanza si girò a fissarlo. Poteva sentire gli occhi di tutti su di lui e cercò disperatamente di non inciampare.

Niall si era riseduto e quando Louis raggiunse finalmente il tavolo Harry lo spinse a sedere vicino a lui, con Niall di fronte.

"Ciao." Harry mormorò tra i suoi capelli, baciandolo poi sullo stesso punto. Louis si rilassò immediatamente contro il braccio che Harry aveva precedentemente posto sullo schienale della sua sedia, accoccolandosi contro di esso.

"Ciao." Disse leggermente senza fiato e poté sentire Niall fare una risatina. Harry lo osservò per poi porgergli un piatto pieno di cibo.

"Mangia." Louis fissò il piatto contrariato.

"Non posso mangiare tutto, esploderò."

"Certo che puoi, devi mangiare di più, Lou. Sei troppo magro, vero Niall?" Niall annuì con la bocca piena di cibo ed Harry incrociò le braccia al petto. Louis grugnì lanciando uno sguardo ferito a Niall, ma dopotutto era un dottore, quindi prese una forchetta ed iniziò a mangiare.

"Bravo ragazzo." Harry lo elogiò e Louis si soffocò quasi con le uova, Niall rise forte e le orecchie di Louis divennero rosse. Si morse le labbra mentre continuava a mangiare e guardò Liam e Zayn. Liam stava parlando con Niall, la sua voce era bassa ma sembrava gentile. Aveva gli occhi sinceri e Louis decise che gli piaceva Liam.

Zayn, d'altra parte, era silenzioso. I suoi occhi scuri osservavano qualcosa dall'altra parte della sala e i suoi pugni si stringevano occasionalmente da dov'erano poggiati sul suo stomaco.

"Niall?" disse piano, ma sentiva come se tutti lo avessero iniziato a fissare da quando aveva aperto bocca.

"Si, Lou?" Niall si girò verso di lui e sia lui che Liam lo stavano guardando ora, Niall sembrava preoccupato e Liam un po' sorpreso.

"Perché tutti mi fissano?" Harry alzò lo sguardo a questo; sembrava quasi addolorato, e Niall non era in uno stato migliore.

"Um.. beh, potrebbe essermi scappato che sei un Omega.." Louis fissò di sbieco Niall, che si rifiutava di ricambiare lo sguardo, fissava il tavolo mentre parlava, cosa inusuale per uno come lui.

"Niall!"

"Lo so. Mi dispiace, Louis! Non volevo, davvero. Ma faccio schifo a mantenere i segreti quindi l'ho detto ad una persona e in questo posto è praticamente impossibile tenere qualcosa solo tra poche persone."

Sembrava davvero dispiaciuto e Louis sospirò sconfitto. Non poteva essere arrabbiato con Niall. il branco lo avrebbe scoperto comunque quindi forse era stato meglio sentirlo dire da Niall, che almeno sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere alle loro domande quando sarebbero arrivate. Louis non avrebbe potuto farlo.

"E hai passato la notte in camera di Harry, cosa che già tutti sanno, e ora indossi un suo maglione." Disse Liam e Louis arrossì, Niall si girò a fissare lui ed Harry, e Louis avrebbe davvero voluto sotterrarsi.

"Non è mica una gran cosa! Intendo, non abbiamo fatto niente." La voce di Louis sembrò incredibilmente stridula tutto ad un tratto, e Zayn rise.

"Certo che è una gran cosa, non c'entra se avete fatto qualcosa o no. Nessuno aveva mai passato la notte nella camera di Harry, ne tantomeno dormito nel suo stesso letto, quindi si, è abbastanza madornale come cosa." Disse scrollando le spalle e Louis guardò Harry con occhi confusi.

"Davvero? È la verità?"

"Lo è." Fu tutto quello che Harry gli riuscì a dire, ma Niall sentì il bisogno di spiegare.

"Chiunque abbia fatto, sai, qualcosa con Harry, è stato qui per un'ora al massimo e poi il gentiluomo qui presente gli ha sempre chiamato un taxi. Niente di più, niente di meno. Non lo facevano nemmeno nel suo letto, utilizzava sempre qualche semplice stanza per gli ospiti." Harry non sembrava molto felice una volta che Niall ebbe finito di raccontare ma Louis era grato al biondo per averglielo detto.

Beh, magari non era molto felice del fatto che Harry fosse stato con una marea di persone che non fossero Louis, aspetta cosa? Louis arrossì al suo stesso pensiero e quando Niall gli chiese cosa stesse succedendo scosse semplicemente la testa, non aveva intenzione di ripeterlo ad alta voce.

Tuttavia si sentiva un po' speciale, sapendo di essere l'unico ad aver dormito nel letto di Harry, con lui dentro. Potrebbe sembrare sciocco ma si sentiva più calmo in qualche modo, sapendo di non essere solo qualcuno per Harry. Significava qualcosa per lui, non era solo qualcuno che voleva scoparsi.

"Non è solo per questo, giusto?" Harry serrò gli occhi a quelle parole e Louis volle quasi riprendersele, spaventato dalla risposta.

"Hai ragione, non lo è. Sei un estraneo, Louis. Un Omega non ancora accoppiato che si è semplicemente presentato qui e ha attirato attenzione da parte del branco. Alcuni non sono molto d'accordo all'idea che tu rimanga qui, sono spaventati ed è comprensibile." Spiegò Harry, Louis si guardò intorno per la stanza e il suo cuore affondò un po'. Tutti lo fissavano, alcuni arrabbiati, altri semplicemente intrigati e Louis non sapeva cosa fosse peggio.

Sentì una mano sulla sua coscia e quando si girò incontrò gli occhi preoccupati di Harry, abbassò lo sguardo aspettandosi il peggio.

"Louis. Tesoro guardami, per favore." Lo fece e ora tutti al tavolo li stavano fissando, anche Zayn stavolta.

"Rimarrai qui, okay? Non mi potrebbe importare di meno di cosa pensano gli altri, se non gli sta bene sono liberi di andarsene. Qui è dove appartieni, amore. È casa tua, ora." Louis tirò su col naso alla fine del discorso di Harry, si sentiva stupido per aver pianto quindi nascose la testa nell'incavo del collo di Harry, cosa che non passò inosservata al branco.

"Davvero?" Harry carezzò la sua schiena e posò la testa sulla sua.

"Certo. Sei mio, ricordi?"

Il cuore di Louis fece un piccolo salto a quelle parole e sorrise un po'. "Si, ricordo."

Stava guardando Harry ora, e l'Alpha lo osservava con talmente tanto amore negli occhi che Louis non sapeva cosa fare.

"Bene, fai in modo di non dimenticarlo."

Le cose cambiarono dopo quello, i giorni passavano e Louis guariva, fisicamente e mentalmente. Niall lo aiutò con la salute, dicendogli quando e cosa mangiare. Lo incoraggiava ad andare in giro per la casa più spesso per riabituare la sua caviglia e le sue costole allo sforzo. Si sentiva in forze e quasi come uno del branco. Non aveva ancora parlato con nessuno ma almeno avevano smesso di fissarlo dopo che Harry organizzò una riunione in cui disse tutto ciò che c'era da sapere su Louis. Gli disse di accettarlo o andarsene, ed era sembrato funzionare perché le cose si calmarono e ora riceveva persino alcuni sorrisi, passando per i corridoi.

Harry insistette che continuasse a dormire nel suo letto e così fece, si ci sentiva così bene a dormire senza nessun incubo e dormire con un meraviglioso Alpha di fianco non guastava, comunque. Harry iniziò a passare molto più tempo con lui, ogni volta che non lavorava erano insieme. Si stavano conoscendo meglio e Louis amava le sue attenzioni, non che l'avrebbe mai ammesso, comunque.

Amava il fatto di sapere tutto su Harry e che l'Alpha conoscesse tutto di lui, come l'interno delle sue tasche. Era più facile parlare con Harry e si sentiva incredibilmente perso e triste nei giorni in cui aveva da lavorare. Sapeva che probabilmente non doveva attaccarsi in quel modo ad un Alpha che non era nemmeno accoppiato, ancora, ma restava positivo sulla questione. Non aveva mai desiderato così tanto accoppiarsi con un Alpha, questo pensiero non lo aveva mai nemmeno sfiorato, ma ora era come se non riuscisse a pensare ad altro.

Gli piaceva immaginare come sarebbe stato essere accoppiati con Harry, ed ogni volta che lo faceva sorrideva come un completo idiota per almeno un'ora, prima che qualcuno non lo tirasse fuori dallo stato di trans. Harry gli aveva chiesto un paio di volte a cosa pensasse quando succedeva ma non gli aveva mai risposto. Quanto sarebbe imbarazzante?

Non sapeva nemmeno se Harry volesse accoppiarsi con lui, se volesse accoppiarsi in generale. Magari gli piaceva stare solo e Louis gli piaceva solo come amico? Provava a scacciare questi pensiero perché sapeva che ad Harry piaceva più che come un amico, solo non sapeva fino a dove Harry si sarebbe spinto con lui. Non si erano ancora nemmeno baciati e Louis era abbastanza sicuro questo non fosse un buon segno.

Quando Harry gli corse dietro dopo aver lasciato la sala da pranzo dopo cena, Louis era arrivato nel branco da circa sei mesi, e fu allora che successe.

"Eccoti, amore. Ti ho cercato dappertutto!" sembrava senza fiato e aveva un foglio stretto tra le mani.

"Beh, eccomi. Cosa c'è?" Harry sembrava eccitato quindi sapeva che non potesse essere niente di brutto, o almeno lo sperava.

"Mi è arrivata un'email dal tribunale, Louis. Sono imprigionati a vita, ognuno di loro!" Louis lo fissò per un po', cercando di capire di cosa stesse parlando e appena lo capì iniziò a piangere.

"Oh mio dio."

"Non possono più toccarti, tesoro. Sei libero." Harry era raggiante e Louis era sicuro di non averlo mai visto così felice prima.

"Non posso crederci." Louis strillò e sorrise insieme ad Harry, era così felice. Si mosse verso l'Alpha per abbracciarlo ma Harry lo prese per la vita e lo fece girare.

"Sei libero, Louis. Quei bastardi sono lontani, ora e puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi!" Louis rise e Harry lo fece roteare ancora come se non pesasse niente, non poteva credere che tutto fosse finito. Guardò Harry, che si fermò di colpò e ricambiò lo sguardo, gli occhi che luccicavano. Lo teneva ancora stretto, i piedi di Louis non toccavano terra e il respiro gli si bloccò in gola mentre la faccia di Harry si avvicinava.

Finalmente, pensò mentre i suoi occhi fissavano le labbra dell'Alpha, stava accadendo. Riusciva a sentire il respiro di Harry sulla sua faccia e stava per chiudere gli occhi quando i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo il suolo. Alzò lo sguardo estremamente confuso ed Harry ricambiò lo sguardo con un'espressione indecifrabile stampata sul volto. Aprì la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa ma poi scosse la testa e si girò. Il cuore di Louis fece male mentre guardava Harry andare via nello stesso modo in cui era arrivato. E se pianse addormentandosi nella sua vecchia camera da letto quella notte, al freddo e di nuovo solo, nessuno doveva necessariamente saperlo.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Ecco la terza parte della serie, è la penultima, mi dispero. Volevo specificare una cosa ma mi dimentico sempre. Louis si comporta in quel modo, avendo reazioni esagerate, perché è un Omega. Quindi i suoi sentimenti, di qualsiasi tipo, sono amplificati. E in quanto Omega, inoltre, ha una specie di connessione (o dipendenza, come volete chiamarla) nei confronti di Harry, essendo quest'ultimo un Alpha. Ho voluto chiarirlo poiché le reazioni di Louis a praticamente qualsiasi cosa che riguardi Harry potrebbero sembrare esagerate, tutto qua. Come sempre vi chiedo di commentare in caso la storia vi stia piacendo e, se vi va, di passare a leggere le altre mie traduzioni che trovate sul mio profilo!
> 
> vvb e a presto.  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
